


Google

by starsofcrystal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, I wrote this in an hour, Idk I'm too lazy to tag, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofcrystal/pseuds/starsofcrystal
Summary: Yuuri wasn't sure what he was expecting when he googled "Viktor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki", but, well, certainly not what he found.





	1. Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> *Unbeta'd*
> 
> In which we find out a bored Yuuri should never be left alone with the Internet (just like me).

Yuuri sighed and spun aimlessly around in his desk chair, head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling of his room. Despite having mostly gotten over the cold that had taken him off the ice in the first place, Viktor insisted he stayed at home for one more day until he was sure he was well enough to skate again. It had already been almost a week and Yuuri was bored out of his mind; being able to do nothing but mope about the inn and let Viktor and his mom tag-team pamper him. It _was_ nice, he admitted, cheeks flushing as he remembered when Viktor stayed by his side day and night until his fever broke, risking his own health and getting him whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. It was a bit smothering at times, especially when he had to insist several times he didn't need to be spoon fed his mom's homemade rice porridge. The spinning of the chair began to make him dizzy so he stopped and closed his eyes, drooping off the now-still seat with his arms hanging listlessly by his sides. Suddenly, he let out a half-hearted yell of frustration, hands shooting up to clench in his hair. If he didn't find something to do soon, he was going to flip out completely. Sure, he'd been off the ice a few times before due to injuries or illnesses, and each time was pure torture. Skating had been his life for so long, and without his only form of stress relief he was getting snappy and fidgety.

The old chair creaked in protested as he violently straightened and grabbed his phone to check for any new messages. There were none of course, all of his friends were at practice. He carelessly discarded it and opened his laptop, typing in his password before checking his emails for the millionth time that day. Again, there was nothing new. He closed the browser, irritated, before opening a new tab. Google's search engine stared blankly back at him and he paused, fingers hesitating over the keyboard. Tentatively, he typed out his own name and pressed enter. It had been a while since he last googled himself; he tended to avoid it because things got to him easily and, well, the Internet and the people on it could be pretty cruel. First, his Wikipedia page popped up, followed by several news articles, a few blogs, some forums; all relatively uninteresting things. He scrolled back up and clicked images, grimacing at the first few that loaded which showed some very unattractive angles of him. How photographers could even manage to get the one frame where he was the ugliest, mid-jump with his face scrunched in concentration, was beyond him. The world really was out to get him because the next few were images of him falling and even one grainy one of his embarrassing nosebleed at the regionals. It started to get better, a nostalgic smile settling on his face as he scrolled through pictures of him on the podium, holding his silver Grand Prix Final medal proudly, some from when he got gold at the Cup of China, and few GIFs of him as he skated, his costume glittering in the rink lights. Quite a few of them were of him and Viktor together; an unsurprisingly large amount from Phichit's instagram and paparazzi shots of them together at competitions. He opened up a new tab, pausing before typing his next search with shaky fingers.

Yuuri wasn't sure what he was expecting when he googled "Viktor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki", but, well, certainly not _that_.

Several variations of the picture of their kiss at the Cup of China, edits of them, GIFs of them hugging, pictures of their rings, and fan art.

Lots and lots of fan art.

He scrambled backwards and almost fell out of his chair, his entire face turning bright red. Some of the art was innocent, but some drawings were so insanely dirty he knew he would have to burn his laptop afterwards. He hastily scooted back and clicked out of the image search, instead coming face-to-face with the website results.

There were hundreds of blogs dedicated to their relationship, forums discussing their engagement, Reddit threads with theories about their relationship, instagram accounts about them, and many pages from a site called "Archive of Our Own". His gut told him not to, but he clicked on one anyways.

He should've listened to his gut.

It was a kind of fan fiction site that had an entire section filled with stories of him and Viktor together. Some were sweet and domestic, others had very _questionable_ content (including bondage, kinks, and whatever the hell "secondary genders" were). His curiosity beat his mortification and he clicked through several stories, face flaming and hands shaking. He found out quickly that his fans had positively filthy minds. How could anybody even write things like that, not to mention publish it for the whole world to see? It was unnerving to have someone write about them like that and it all felt too personal for him. He finally had enough and closed his laptop, stumbling away dazedly and falling onto his bed.

Yuuri learned his lesson; never, EVER, Google himself, no matter how bored he was.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri faces the consequences of his googling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm serious I really didn't try at all with this fic but whatever.

Yuuri woke up an hour later, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning. He adjusted his glasses, which had gone askew during his impromptu nap, before blinking as his bleary eyes adjusted to the sight of his familiar room. Once his vision cleared, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. Viktor should've been back from running errands with his mom by then, but something was off. He would normally be smothering him, but the silver-haired Russian was nowhere to be seen. Yuuri got up and shuffled to where he had thrown his phone on his desk, intending to text his fiancé to ask him where he was. Then the terrible reality dawned on him.

His laptop was missing from his desk.

The laptop which still had all of the stories open on it and the search history still intact.

He ran faster than he'd ever run in his life to Viktor's room, slamming the door open as he panted heavily to see his fiancé on his laptop, staring intently at the screen.

Yuuri could actually feel his soul leave his body as he paled, feeling light-headed and weak in the knees.

"So this is what you do when I leave you alone," Viktor mused, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Are you well, Yuuri? You look like death. Perhaps you are still sick?"

"Viktor... what are you doing...?" He managed to force out, voice cracking.

"Oh, I needed to send an important email but my laptop broke and I couldn't find my phone, so I borrowed yours! You were asleep so I just took it. I didn't know you were in the midst of such an _interesting_ googling session," he explained, smiling. "I have to say though, some of these stories are wholly unrealistic!" He pointed to the laptop screen before continuing, "like this one here; there's no way we'd have sex on the ice! It's far too cold, not to mention dangerous! The artwork, though... the artwork is nice."

Yuuri blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add more on to this idk I had a snow day from school and I was bored so I wrote this *shrugs*. I'm just tired and I don't have motivation.


End file.
